Between Two Lungs
by sunflowerb
Summary: He breathes out and she breathes in and for that moment their hearts are connected. oneshot. postkh2. sokai


**A/N: Hey look I'm still here. **Little oneshot thing inspired by the song "Between Two Lungs" by Florence and the Machine. This thing was originally going to be pretty much what it is now, but then turned into this long complicated thing, and then I changed my mind and it went back to being the abstract kind of introspective thing it was meant to be to begin with. Simple little rambly sokai thing.

sokai. oneshot. post kh2. KH3D spoiler free.

_Between Two Lungs_

He breathes out and she breathes in.

They doze on a towel on the beach wrapped up in each other as the seagulls cry though the moonlight overhead and the waves crash endlessly some yards from their feet. They are safe for now for the tide is low, but it will rise and crash and wake them in the morning when reality and duty again descend on temporarily carefree shoulders.

But that hour is far away yet and even cruel fate allows its victims moments of peace, so the two children with tangled legs and arms wrapped tight around suntanned shoulders sleep on. Tonight they really are just kids; not heroes or princesses or knights in shining armor. Not destiny's chosen or saviors or even anything special at all. Just a couple of kids old enough to blush at the other's smile or at the slide of fingers intertwining or the breath slipped between two mouths too nervous to come any closer as they lay together on the sand. Two kids who've grown up too fast and are wary of any other forays into the world of adulthood, so they let their foreheads meet and breaths mingle and fall into simplicity and sleep and maybe even love.

When morning comes and they have to say goodbye to childhood and each other their eyes will meet across already too many feet of sand and no one will be able to say who raced forward first when arms are thrown around shoulders and lips meet. And the breath that passes from one pair of lungs to the other as they fall asleep is no less intimate than the desperate kiss of mutual agreement that it is too soon for them to part.

They are connected; their hearts tied together by some bond no more visible than the air shared between their lungs and yet somehow it's enough. She can close her eyes and feel him beside her, even when he's miles and miles and stars and worlds away. No matter how far apart their bodies their hearts beat side by side, perfectly in sync.

She stands alone on the beach. _They're coming home, they're coming home, they're coming home._ She repeats the mantra over and over in her head to that point that it becomes as unconscious an action as breathing. She believes it; believes it with all her heart but she's still so scared. Because she doesn't know how long it will be or what state they will be in when they return. She has already resolved that the next time they leave, they will not be leaving her behind.

Waiting gets so tiring. Emotionally, she's not sure how much more she can take. She knows how much he relies on her, how much her light sustains him, how all it would take to keep him from going would be a simple 'please'. No one else holds the power over his heart that she does. If he falls, so do the worlds. And if she falls, so does he. And so she must remain strong for him and she will but it get so hard. She feels like she's holding her breath, trying to keep him close, keep him in, trying to stop that breath they shared from slipping out of her lungs. She closes her eyes and it's like he knows. He knows what she goes through to support him. He knows this has taken a toll on her as well. He knows it's hard. And most of all he _knows_ that they will never truly be apart. She feels an overwhelming sense of relief. She cannot hold this breath in forever, but she doesn't have to, because she can feel it in the depths of her heart, where the passage to his lies, that they will meet again.

And so she sighs. She breathes in deeply and releases it all: the air, the tension, the worries. She just breathes out and hopes that breath finds him. If not, her heart still will.

She breathes out and he breathes and for that breath of a moment they are together.

_fin_

A/N: Not sure how I feel about it. Review and let me know.


End file.
